


I'll be by your side [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aw ^_^ ps every time I become sad after the latest episode I remind myself of all those amazing moments and feelings POIScarface…and David Valcin by himself have brought us (: pps keep holding on, fandom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be by your side [vid]




End file.
